Tenacity
by w0wfantasticbaby
Summary: Fluffy Black Star/Patty short with a little SoMa and Kid/Liz


I do not own the rights to Soul Eater or it's characters and blah blah blah, this is my first story on ff and it's incredibly short and some of the characters act OOC but it was cute and fun to write and Patty/Black Star does not get nearly enough love in this fandom so here you go!

* * *

Black Star walked the cobblestone streets of Death city in silence, the only noise being the loud sounds of his feet made when they met the street after each confident stride. "It's so goddamn quiet around, what the hell is everyone doing? And why was I not invited?" he mused, finding the possibility of an exciting evening slowly circle around the drain as he turned around the corner at the end of the block.

He found himself walking to Soul and Maka's apartment, and when he arrived, he kicked open the door while simultaneously letting out a deafening "YAHOO!" that echoed through the quiet streets. Inside, Soul and Maka were together on the couch, completely preoccupied with each other. Maka's fingers ran through Soul's hair as his hands were settled on her hips. They untangled themselves from one another at Black Star's entrance and their faces were flushed, lips red, and they were short of breath. Soul snarled and glared at Black Star and yelled, "Get the fuck out of here, man!" before aiming a throw pillow directly at Black Star's head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Black Star exclaimed as he ducked to avoid the tasseled décor. He backed out of the apartment with his hands submissively raised before heading back out onto the streets

Black Star continued wandering around the city aimlessly until he spotted a head of familiar blonde hair at the beach. Patty sat, mindlessly drawing patterns in the sand with her fingers. She was dressed in a pink tank top and a pair of dark jean shorts, her signature hat nowhere in sight as she usually only wore it for missions.

Black Star walked up to her and sat down beside her in the warm sand before leaning over and nudging her shoulder with his, "'Sup, Patty?". "Oh hey, Black Star!" she smiled at him and wiped the sand off her hands. He leaned back into the sand and propped himself up on his elbows. "Guess what I just saw?" he asked with an air of secrecy. "Ooh, what?" Patty asked, leaning forward, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "I just walked in on Soul and Maka totally going at it! They were all making out and groping each other all over the couch!" he mimicked panting noises and made kissy faces at the air. She giggled, "Whoa, no way!". Black Star sat up and wrinkled his brow, "Yeah, I can't believe that loser got his first kiss before me though, I'm way better looking than that white-haired freak!"

Patty laughed even harder, "You've never kissed anyone?" He flustered before puffing out his chest, "Of course I have, I was just kidding!" he proclaimed. She snickered before adding, "Oh, sure", teasing him good naturedly. "I'll show you!" Black Star grinned deviously before pouncing on Patty. He tackled her to the ground and leaned his face in towards hers, close enough to feel her breath hitch, "Kiss me" he whispered. She wiggled underneath him and furrowed her brow, "No" she stuck her tongue out and slipped out from under him. He pulled himself up on his knees and looked her up and down quizzically, "Why not?" he crawled toward her and reached out for her hair, running his fingers through it to get rid of some of the sand. "You have sand all over your hair!" he teased. She pushed his arm away before shaking her head, letting the grains of sand fly out, "And whose fault is that?" she glared at Black Star before tossing a handful of sand at him and walking off toward the grassy area. He chortled and brushed the sand off his clothes before running after her.

"Come on!" he persisted as he caught up to her "Kiss me!" She turned toward him and leaned against the tree behind her. With a small smirk she looked him in the eye, "Nope". Childishly wounded by her refusal, he placed his arms on either side of her, pinning her to the tree, "You know you want to!" he waggled his eyebrows at her. She giggled and traced small patterns on his chest with her fingers, leaning in towards him, "No" she whispered breathily into his ear. "Ugh!" Black Star clutched his chest and sank to his knees; "You're so mean to me Patty!" he got up on his feet again, flaring his nostrils, a smirk on his face. "I'll just steal a kiss from you, HA!" he proclaimed. "No you won't!" Patty taunted in a sing song voice, running back to the sandy beach.

He chased after her, catching up to her at the shoreline, waves of water crashing around his ankles and licking at his calves. He caught her in a tight embrace from behind, stumbling and dragging her deeper into the water. Patty squealed as the cold water crashed against her, leaning back into Black Star sending them both tumbling into the water. She rolled off of him and pulled herself up, the water up to her knees, "Sorry!" she pulled Black Star out of the water and looked at him apologetically. He sputtered a bit and rubbed his eyes before looking down at her with a grin. Color flooded his cheeks as he noticed the way her drenched shirt clung to her curves and left little else to the imagination. He looked away and draped an arm around her shoulder, guiding them out of the water.

They walked back to the grassy area of the beach and sat down, side by side, allowing what was left of the setting sun to dry them before it disappeared below the horizon. "Hey, Black Star?" Patty leaned toward him. "Hm?" he replied groggily, eyes widening as she leaned closer to him. "Kiss me" her face was just inches from his. He grinned and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips softly against hers. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Black Star snaked one arm around her waist, cradling the small of her back as they fell to the grass. Patty chuckled and pulled away slightly, untangling one of her arms as she glided her hand down his shoulder, allowing her fingers to trace the star on his upper arm, "Your skin is so warm!" A low growl escaped him as she caressed his mark. He caught her hand in his and pinned it to the ground beside her head before leaning down and kissing her again, this time with more urgency. She gasped and parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip inside as she kissed him back fervently.

"PATTY!"

Patty put one hand on Black Star's chest and pushed him away gently so she could see who was calling her. A few paces ahead stood a flabbergasted Kid and a slightly amused Liz. Black Star looked over his shoulder at them before smirking and rolling his eyes. He leaned back down and resumed kissing Patty, a bit theatrically now that they had an audience. She giggled at his charade and fell back into the grass.

"Patty, get back here! We're leaving right now!" shouted Kid.

"Oh shut up" Liz chided, dragging him off toward the mansion as he ranted about how this better not interfere with his symmetry and their missions.


End file.
